


la sed

by minroud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, en fin stan irati creadora del marauders!crack, hace mucho que escribi esto, jk es mala, pero pienso en ellos mucho, pero quiero mucho a harry, y quería tenerlo aquí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minroud/pseuds/minroud
Summary: Draco y Harry están rallaos porque son ADOLESCENTES y se merecen estar RALLAOS.Y, como siempre, se encuentran.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	la sed

**Author's Note:**

> escribí este oneshot hace unos años, pero me he acordado de él y he pensao que estaría bien en el mundo
> 
> p.d.: con cada año que pasa pienso más en lo injusto que era crear tanta competividad entre críos

Draco ya estaba despierto a las cinco y media de la mañana.

Se quedó ahí, acostado, con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener la mente en blanco el mayor tiempo posible, como su tía le había enseñado. Malfoy había conseguido mantenerse invisible para un oclumante más y más tiempo, haciéndose poco más que una cáscara vacía. Bellatrix le había dicho que, en lo que a leer mentes se refería, había poca diferencia entre él y un árbol. El árbol dragón. Sería una buena vida.

Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera, Draco no era un árbol. Era un mago. Y un mago con mala suerte. Un año atrás, estaba pasando uno de los veranos más felices de su vida: Lucius estaba eufórico acerca de la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso, y había pasado más tiempo en casa, con su familia, incluso mientras planeaba la nueva guerra.

Pero Lucius ya no estaba. Su padre nunca había sido un papi cariñoso, pero seguía siendo su padre. Y en aquel momento, era residente indefinido de Azkaban.

Draco no había podido dormir bien desde el ataque en el Ministerio, pero después de unirse a los Mortífagos, lo que tenía era claramente insomnio. No era el niño feliz que había sido cuando empezó el colegio. Y nunca se había imaginado en esa situación. Draco nunca había deseado formar parte de los Mórtifagos, ni siquiera después de que su padre contara historias adornadas con plata, ambición y éxtasis, y hablase de algo mucho más grande que su hijo, mucho más grande que aquella familia.

Pero había tenido que hacerlo.

Después de una eternidad, alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto.

—Draco, cariño —dijo Narcissa, con voz temblorosa—. Vas a perder el tren.

Él no respondió, pero se levanto en el instante en que su madre cerró la puerta.

**···**

Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, los dos de negro, los dos pareciendo mucho mayores de lo que realmente eran, llegaron al andén 9 y tres cuartos y pretendieron no darse cuenta de que infinitos ojos los estaban mirando. Cissy cogía a Draco por su brazo izquierdo, como solía hacer. La nueva Marca Tenebrosa que tenía en su antebrazo dolía, pero no le dijo nada. Si había alguien que estaba sufriendo más que él con todo aquello, era su madre. Draco sabía lo mucho que quería a Lucius, lo había visto desde que había sido lo suficientemente mayor como para entenderlo. Y quería quedarse con ella, más de lo que nunca había querido nada en su vida.

Pero tenía una misión.

Después de dejar su baúl con el resto de equipaje, se quedó en el andén todo el tiempo que pudo, escondiéndose en una esquina oscura, cogiendo el brazo de su madre en silencio. La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo cuando se dio cuenta de que si se quedaba más tiempo iba a perder su billete a Hogwarts.

Cuando la buscó con la mirada desde su asiento, pudo ver que estaba llorando.

**· · ·**

Su gente de Slytherin lo aburría por la primera vez en su vida. Pero él disimuló. Se quejó del castillo y de los profesores, diciendo un millar de cosas que Draco, primogénito y heredero de los Malfoy, se suponía que tenía que decir.

Pero llegó el momento en el que no lo pudo soportar más.

—Me voy al baño —dijo, levantándose. Crabble y Goyle hicieron ademán de seguirlo, pero él tenía una expresión de desdén preparada—. Sé como llegar al váter, muchas gracias.

**···**

—Malfoy.

—Potter.

Harry estaba bastante solo, y Draco se pregunto cómo demonios se las había apañado para deshacerse de su comitiva sin levantar sospechas. Potter volvió a meterse en el minúsculo baño de donde estaba saliendo mientras el Slytherin, sin pensarlo, entraba con él.

—He tenido una reunión con Slughorn. Seguro que ya sabías que viene a Hogwarts este año. Nos ha dado comida, pero yo ya había comprado antes ¿Tienes hambre? —añadió, sacando una bolsa de chuches de algún sitio de su capa. Draco no le respondió, pero se hizo con una rana de chocolate—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Esa es una pregunta tonta incluso para ti, Potter.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero lo vas a volver a ver, de todas maneras.

—Qué inocente eres, Potter.

—No está muerto, Malfoy —replicó Harry, fríamente.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Draco, después de suspirar. Iba a irse, pero el Gryffindor lo paró, cogiendo su brazo izquierdo.

Harry tomó aire como si fuera a dar un gran discurso sobre perder seres queridos, sus padres y ese Black que tenía como padrino. Sin embargo, en el momento que miró directamente a los ojos de Malfoy, se desinfló como un globo pinchado. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. A veces era increíblemente cliché.

—Hablamos luego, Potter —dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.

Antes de coger el pomo, besó la cicatriz del rayo de su odiado Potter sin tener que estirarse mucho. Habría sido una salida maravillosa, pero Harry decidió que aquella no era manera de despedirse y atrapó su brazo.

—Sobreviviremos —dijo, atravesándolo con esos ojos verdes que hacían que Draco perdiese la parte de regio Malfoy cada vez. Draco dejó ir el pomo y apoyó su frente contra la de Harry antes de enredar el pelo de la nuca del moreno entre sus largos dedos.

—Joder, Malfoy, tienes las manos heladas —susurró Potter, con su habitual ineptitud para el romanticismo. Draco tuvo que sonreír, aunque fuese por no llorar. Ya había llorado bastante.

—¿Podrías, al menos, hacer el intento de minimizar tu faceta de tonto Gryffindor mientras estás conmigo?

—Uy, no —replicó Harry, mientras rodeaba su cintura—. Gastaría demasiada energía en eso, y ya se yo que mi energía te gusta usada en otras cosas.

Draco le pasó el horrible intento de tonteo porque ya sabía que a Harry Potter ligar no se le daba muy bien, y además, porque tenerlo tan cerca, estar respirándolo y todavía no haberle mordido ni un poquito estaba afectando seriamente su capacidad de hacer replicas ingeniosas.

Potter separó su frente de la de él y con una delicadeza que hasta el año anterior Draco nunca hubiera imaginado que tendría, acarició el labio inferior de Malfoy con los suyos una única vez antes de separarse. Draco lo sentía temblar.

Harry estaba sediento de él, pero no sabía si el sentimiento iba en la otra dirección. Despojado de sus respuestas pícaras, de su escudo de ironía, no sabía si Draco quería tocarlo, y sobre todo, no sabía si aunque lo tocase sería porque Draco Malfoy echaba de menos a Harry Potter, o si solo quería un cuerpo al que besar para desahogarse.

Y Draco podía leer todo aquello en sus ojos cerrados, en sus manos, que ya caían a los lados en vez de abrazarlo, y en sus labios fruncidos, y por el caldero de Merlín qué imbécil era ese niño a veces.

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué?

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Qué hago?

—Ser más tonto de lo que consideraba humanamente posible.

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó y se quedó allí, así, con cara de cachorrito.

—¿Entonces te puedo comer la boca?

Había que tener estómago para ser el novio de Harry Potter, eso estaba claro.

—No se si estás intentando hacerme rogar, Potter, pero como sea el caso te juro por mis muertos que te tiro de este tren en marcha y si…

Draco no pudo decir la parte de «…go con mi vida sin mirar atrás» porque tenía la boca ocupada. Le regaló un gemido satisfecho mientras encontraba el camino hacia su espalda, lo que fue más fácil de lo que debería haber sido, porque solo se había puesto la capa para aparentar con Slughron y debajo seguía en vaqueros y camiseta. Después recuperó el control y se echó sobre él, tomando la ventaja de su altura, oponiéndose a Potter mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el control de la otra.

—¿Se puede saber qué sabor de gragea te ha tocado? —dijo Malfoy, cuando al fin se separaron—. Ya podrías haber avisado o algo.

—Perdone usted que me haya dejado los tic tacs en la mochila —replicó el otro, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Después se acercó y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez solo acariciando sus labios—. Tengo que volver al compartimento —añadió, mientras arreglaba el cuello de la camisa del rubio, que se había quedado hecho un Cristo, la verdad sea dicha—. Te encontraré pronto, Malfoy.

La frase de chulo Gryffindor le hubiera quedado mejor sin tener que apretujarse junto a Draco para poder salir del minúsculo baño. Malfoy, que había relajado la cara en una sonrisa distraída, aprovecho para darle otro beso en la frente antes de que abriera la puerta. Harry se sonrojó. Se sonrojó tanto que no quedó mucha diferencia entre su cara y el escudo de su pecho. Qué mono.

—Ya nos veremos, Potter


End file.
